1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to linear slide mechanisms, and relates more particularly to a linear slide assembly having a carriage with a laterally-compliant way mounting that incorporates flexures and lateral stops.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Linear positioners are used to move and position objects along a linear path. Typically, a linear positioner has (1) a linear slide mechanism that guides a carriage along the linear path and (2) a source of motive power, such as a lead screw mechanism, to move the carriage. A linear slide mechanism typically has a stationary base, the moveable carriage, and slides or guide rails or ways to guide the carriage.
Design considerations for a linear slide mechanism may include factors such as positioning accuracy, load carrying capacity, and wear. It is desirable for a slide mechanism to require a low but consistent force for moving the carriage along the linear path, yet be relatively stiff or resistant to forces in any direction other than along the linear path.
One type of linear slide mechanism has two parallel, stationary ways mounted on a base, and two corresponding parallel ways mounted on a carriage. The contacting surfaces of the mating ways may be coated with a low-friction bearing strip material made from a polymer such as Turcite, which may be impregnated with bronze or brass particles. Turcite-lined ways are available from SKF Gmbh of Schweinfurt, Germany. A problem with using a solid material as a linear bearing is that some means must be provided to preload the ways to minimize lateral compliance and to compensate for wear. Also, some means must be provided to compensate for ways being not quite precisely parallel so that the carriage can run freely and precisely despite minor misalignments.